


Sweet dreams

by RussianFanArchive



Series: Ла Синта Роха [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: - Не правда ли, мистер Кёрклэнд, мы все чего-то ищем. Особенно мы с вами.Приквел к фанфику "Ла Синта Роха"





	Sweet dreams

Название: Sweet dreams  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 2 апреля 2016

***************************

Этот большой элитный клуб мог бы, пожалуй, стать его любимым местом в Нидерландах… если бы Артуру нравился томный полупьяный угар, пропахший богемной скукой, большими деньгами и травкой, и медленная монотонная музыка, подходящая разве что для медленного поглощения алкоголя или ленивого секса. Артуру нравился разве что дизайн – он, облаченный, как подобает джентльмену, в идеально сидящий черный костюм, с крепкой тростью темного дерева, идеально вписывался. 

Отдельный кабинет в серо-оливковых тонах он бы искал еще очень долго и, скорее всего, не нашел бы, но несколько хрустящих купюр с несколькими нулями в евро всегда были отличным средством развязать язык служащему, который обладает нужной информацией. 

Артур как раз зашел в кабинет, когда из маленьких динамиков, раскиданных по всему клубу, начала разливаться приглушенная песня. Кажется, это будто бы усталое, отчасти неразборчивое исполнение – это кавер Эмили Браунинг для «Запрещенного приема»…

Sweet dreams are made of this   
Who am I to disagree?   
I travel the world and the seven seas   
Everybody's looking for something 

\- Поразительно атмосферное исполнение, особенно для столь безвкусного фильма, не правда ли? – поинтересовался развалившийся на диванчике перед низеньким, почти кофейным столиком Карьедо. Появление Артура его, кажется, ни капли не напугало. – И такие правильные слова… Не правда ли, мистер Кёрклэнд? Мы все чего-то ищем. Особенно мы с вами.

Артур окинул взглядом благодушно, словно сытый кот, настроенного испанца – пиджак снят, рубашка почти полностью расстегнута, галстук ослаблен, рукава закатаны, и только тонкие черные перчатки как всегда на месте – и прищурил насмешливо глаза:   
\- Если я не найду то, что ищу, ты крупно об этом пожалеешь, Тони. 

Проклятый испанец, то ли насмехаясь, то ли уже успев принять на грудь чего-нибудь горячительного, только откинулся на спинку дивана и подпел своим низким, чувственным баритоном, глядя прямо в глаза:  
\- Some of them want to use you   
Some of them want to get used by you   
Some of them want to abuse you   
Some of them want to be abused…   
А вот ты, Артур, чего хочешь?

\- Я-то? – Артур подошел ближе и, подняв со столика бокал с недопитой прозрачной жидкостью, сделал глоток. Рот наполнила сладковато-горькая смесь белого рома и лаймовой газировки. – Я хочу получить обратно один маленький ключик, который твои шустрые пальчики вытащили у меня из кармана сегодня утром.

\- Как интересно, - заметил Антонио и, чуть подавшись вперед, заметил: - А вот я хочу снять с тебя этот до зубовного скрежета официальный галстук, завязать тебе им глаза, а потом послушать, насколько грязно ты будешь материться между стонами, когда я тобой займусь. 

Артур, усмехнувшись, аккуратно поставил опустевший стакан из-под рома на стол. Будь перед ним сейчас какой-нибудь самоуверенный идиот, в следующую секунду трость бы отправила его в глубины бессознательного, а он бы спокойно все обыскал в поисках ключа, но они с Карьедо так долго играют в кошки-мышки, что Антонио знает его любимую марку сигарет, его размер обуви и даже имя девчонки, на которую он впервые запал в школе. Уж конечно Антонио знает, когда пригнуться, а потом скатиться с дивана, уходя от подлого обратного удара будто бы уже безнадежно пролетевшей мимо трости.

Ром, правда, дает знать о себе, и перекатиться и встать Карьедо уже не успевает – Артур садится на него сверху, не жалея и опускаясь всем весом. 

Sweet dreams are made of this   
Who am I to disagree?   
I travel the world and the seven seas   
Everybody's looking for something 

Пожалуй, имей для Антонио это действительно какое-либо значение, помимо развлекательного, он обязательно попытался бы поменяться позициями, не постеснявшись бы при этом крепко врезать противнику локтем по лицу. От души, так сказать. Но вместо этого он, настолько позволяет сидящий у него на животе Артур, приподнимается, опираясь на руки, и улыбается.

\- Что, Арти, будешь меня обыскивать? – голос Карьедо звучит ангельски-кротко, но в бездонных изумрудных омутах его глаз вьются в пляске самые настоящие черти. – Давай я тебе помогу.

Артур ненавидит такие моменты. Испанский дьявол камня на камне не оставляет от его хваленой выдержки и хладнокровия, когда смотрит вот так откровенно, стягивая зубами с его руки перчатку. 

\- Много себе позволяешь, guapetón*, - усмехнувшись, фыркает он, поймав Карьедо за подбородок. – Кажется, вычислять соотношения мата и стонов сегодня будешь явно не ты.

Some of them want to use you   
Some of them want to get used by you   
Some of them want to abuse you   
Some of them want to be abused

\- Посмотрим, - мурлыкнул в ответ Антонио, неожиданно проворно завладев его второй рукой, обхватив ее ногами у локтя. 

\- Ловкость ног и никакого мошенничества? – подначил Артур. 

\- Ммм… - Антонио посмотрел на него задумчиво, а потом решительно прильнул, обхватывая за шею: - Ловкость губ и никакого мошенничества.

Артуру хотелось напомнить, что ключ отдать в любом случае придется, но чертов Карьедо целовался слишком хорошо. Настолько, что на какое-то мгновение можно было даже поверить, что именно этого он и искал на самом деле в своей жизни. 

Sweet dreams are made of this   
Who am I to disagree?   
I travel the world and the seven seas   
Everybody's looking for something 

_____________  
* guapetón – исп. «красавчик»


End file.
